Jumba's Ship
Jumba's ship is a spacecraft that Jumba Jookiba drove with his partner (and later best friend and room mate) Pleakley during their mission to capture Experiment 626 in Lilo & Stitch. This ship remained on Earth when Jumba and Pleakley became stranded, and were both forbidden to go back to their home planets under the orders of the Grand Councilwoman. In Stitch! The Movie, after Jumba was kidnapped by Gantu, Lilo and Stitch drove Jumba's ship to chase Gantu into outer space and engage him in battle, before being defeated and falling back towards Earth. Jumba's ship was later seen in many episodes of Lilo & Stitch: The Series. In "The Asteroid," Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, and a few of Stitch's cousins drove this ship into outer space to destroy an approaching asteroid to save the planet. In "Shoe," this ship was turned into Jumba and Pleakley's "Bed and Not Breakfast" hotel with the help of Stitch and several other experiments. In Leroy & Stitch, after Lilo and Stitch successfully captured all 625 of Jumba's genetic experiments and turned them from bad to good, Jumba and Pleakley were finally allowed to go back to their home planets and drove away in Jumba's ship, along with Stitch. However, the three eventually became homesick, and in the end, they drove back to Earth to become part of Lilo's ohana once again. The spaceship was actually created late in development due to the September 11, 2001 terrorist attack incident. Originally, when Gantu accidentally captures Lilo near the end of the film and Stitch managing to escape to warn Jumba, Pleakley, and Nani about Lilo's kidnapping, the four were actually going to steal a 747 passenger jet flying for Tsunami Airlines at Li'Hue Airport and using it to chase Gantu down the cityline of Honolulu, the capital of Hawaii, destroying many skyscrapers in the process. However, since the Twin Towers of the World Trade Center in New York City, NY were both destroyed on 9/11 by hijacked airplanes that day, the entire scene had to be reanimated so that the airplane would be replace with Jumba's own ship (it's extremely noticable judging by the shape of the doors and the overall fuselage), and the city of Honolulu was replaced by the mountains of the Big Island of Hawaii (leading to Stitch managing to catch up with Gantu by launching himself out of a volcano). A similar treatment was done to the scene where Jumba and Pleakley raid the Pelekai residence to capture Stitch only to end up accidentally having the house burned down in the process. Another reason for the creation of this vehicle is to also resolve a potential plot hole likely created by the above in order to show how exactly Jumba and Pleakley made it to Earth in the first place. Gallery lilo-disneyscreencaps_com-7781.jpg lilo-disneyscreencaps_com-7832.jpg lilo-disneyscreencaps_com-7843.jpg lilo-disneyscreencaps_com-7853.jpg lilo-disneyscreencaps_com-7935.jpg lilo-disneyscreencaps_com-8276.jpg Lilo-disneyscreencaps com-8283.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-01-06.png screenCapture 25.02.13 23-49-53.jpg screenCapture 25.02.13 23-51-46.jpg screenCapture 25.02.13 23-53-03.jpg screenCapture 26.02.13 0-21-52.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-10-18h02m38s194.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h48m55s157.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-13h22m14s225.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-13h23m27s174.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-13h23m57s220.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-13h24m27s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-13h25m42s234.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-13h27m31s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-01-09h07m50s137.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-01-09h08m18s116.png vlcsnap-2013-03-02-09h47m01s1.png vlcsnap-2013-03-02-09h48m23s21.png vlcsnap-2013-03-02-09h48m33s137.png vlcsnap-2013-03-02-09h49m01s180.png vlcsnap-2013-03-02-09h49m40s54.png vlcsnap-2013-03-02-09h52m25s174.png Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Spacecrafts Category:Transportation Category:Ships